


Happy to oblige

by Kalisca



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cocky Commander, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: "Dorian seeing Cullen out of his armor for the first time. Wanting to run his finger over his chest and abs but must control himself because there are recruits nearby. Then Dorians surprised when Cullen shows up later and is all like , "hey so...I saw you checking me out. ;) ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy to oblige

Dorian hated to wake up early in the morning, not when he just went to bed a few hours ago and barely had been able to catch some sleep. He was the kind of person who liked to eat breakfast when the sun was high and bright in the sky.

So it was with a grumpy slump in his steps that he trotted on the battlements that day. He’d been having nightmares recently thanks to his meeting with his father, his sleep pattern a mess. At least the weather was better than when he first arrived in the South, as it was what the Fereldans dared to call Summer.

He wasn’t the only one up and about this morning, however. Recruits were practicing with wooden swords and shields down in the courtyard, a voice shouting orders on top of their grunts. Commander Cullen emerged from the rows, his blond hair unmistakable. Dorian hadn’t had the chance to witness such training before, and he approached the group by the battlements, his mood turning for the better when he realized the soldiers were in various states of undress. This could be interesting.

Oh yes, very interesting. Dorian was regularly playing chess with Cullen, but the man was more reserved and calm when they were together. He was laughing and had began to flirt back, but there was something completely mesmerizing at this complete change of demeanor.

He was shouting commands, pacing around with a serious expression that warmed Dorian’s insides. He would sometimes stop and rectify a soldier. He didn’t have his armor on and his tunic was clinging to his muscular form, leaving little to nothing to the imagination.

The mage hid in the shadow of one of the towers, not able to take his eyes off the commander. He might begin to wake up earlier, if it meant seeing this every morning.

He held his breath when Cullen went to the side, where they’d put their discarded gear, and began to peel off his tunic. Beautiful, pale skin was offered to Dorian’s greedy gaze. From here, he couldn’t see much, but he could definitely see the defined muscles bulging as he returned to the front of his soldiers. How the mage longed to explore his chest in more details, run his fingers along those abs.

His shoulders were broad, perfect for a pair of legs to be perched on... or to be settled between opened thighs.

He knew a muscular form hid underneath that armor, but fuck, the way Cullen continued to strut half-naked made him shift his legs and bit his lip in interest.

Only Cullen’s eyes had turned to him, and Dorian gasped, caught red-handed. He had the urge to hide, but instead settled for a small wave, then proceeded to walk away with as much confidence as he could at that moment.

He hid for the rest of the day in the library, only leaving to get food in the kitchen, where he knew Cullen couldn’t be because everyone knew the man did not take care of him, before returning with the tray to his quarters above the gardens.

He was putting down his tray on the small table when the door behind him closed. He turned around, fire licking his palm and ready to be propulsed, but he extinguished it at the sight. Cullen was leaning against the door with his arms crossed against his chest. He was wearing a light tunic, unlaced at the front and displaying his collarbones and the beginning of his pectorals.

“So, I saw you staring at me this morning,” he said with a smoldering look, approaching him. Dorian decided himself in less than a second, then he was reducing the distance between them with a smirk.

“I did.” He dragged a finger down Cullen’s chest, his smile widening when he felt him shiver. “Are you going to do something about it?”

Cullen’s lips were on his before he could finish his sentence, kissing his breath away. Dorian pushed him back against the door with a thud, moaning and gripping his hair. Cullen cupped his ass to grind their crotch together, his mouth insistent and his tongue sliding along Dorian’s in a way that was quickly making him hard.

“It’s my turn to see what’s underneath your armor,” Cullen purred, and Dorian was very much happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Captain Amoruca](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
